


Ice Cream Solutions

by KyoREQUIEM



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Fluff, GakuKai, Ice Cream, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Pointless Story, eggplants, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 03:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyoREQUIEM/pseuds/KyoREQUIEM
Summary: Gakupo goes to buy his eggplants, when he notices that they ran out at the market. Feeling depressed, he is simply sitting on a bench when Kaito notices him. How will Kaito cheer him up?  Ice cream was needed. :D





	Ice Cream Solutions

**Author's Note:**

> ........Looool  
>  This is, again, another fanfic I originally posted on ff.net in 2014.  
> There was absolutely no point of this story... LOL. ^^;;;;; You can read it for the fluff(?)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, nor do I own Gakupo and Kaito.

Gakupo stares at the section in shock, though not showing it clearly on his face. He could not believe what he was seeing, what he was reading. He was currently in a market, having walked there just to buy a certain thing that should be obvious by now. If not, well, you need to do more research.

_“Eggplants out of stock. Sorry for the inconvenience.”_

He blinked at the largely printed words, then blinked again, before slowly turning and walking towards the exit. Slowly. So slow that people either lifted an eyebrow at him while passing by or giggled at him in a flirty way. Not that the latter was unusual. It was quite frequent, actually.

Once he was outside, he started walking in a random direction, not bothering to think about _where_ exactly he was going. By sunset, he ends up on a bench in front of the park, simply sitting down and doing nothing. He tilted his head back, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. He made himself comfortable. After all, by the state he was in right now, it didn’t look like he was going anywhere soon. But him being alone didn’t last long.

A shadow shaded his face as he felt a small breeze at the same time, ruffling his long ponytail. He supposed it was a cloud passing by in front of the sun, and stayed still. Then he thought again. What kind of a nonsensical cloud would pass by during a _sunset_? You can’t even tell if there are clouds in the sky when there’s a sunset. But then again, what would he know? He’s just a loner, sitting at the park bench, _lacking eggplants-_

“Haah…”

This wasn’t working out. He needed to stop being such a jerk to himself and do whatever he needed to be doing, such as finding other stores that have eggplants. Yes, that’s what he’ll do. He’ll get up from this blasted bench and go on over to a different market.

He slowly opened his eyes, noticing that it was quite a bit darker than earlier when he saw a standing figure in front of him. Judging from the height and the body structure, he supposed it was a man, but he wasn’t sure since it was- _oh look, very dark now_. And when the streetlights blinked to life, he could see the person in front of him more clearly. But all he saw was blue. Blue hair, blue eyes, blue scarf, oh look, some black and white, maybe a bit of- _No._ Blue. He was even holding blue ice cream. Who eats blue _ice cream_?

….Oh.

“Kaito..?”

Right. This guy is Kaito. He’s the only one who can have so much blue on him at once… Kaito tilted his head when he heard his name being called.

“Gakupo.”

“What are you doing here?”

“Buying ice cream.” He held up his blue ice cream- again, _blue-_ for emphasis.

“…Of course you are.”

Gakupo started sulking. A grown up man shouldn’t be pouting or sulking, one might say, but Gakupo couldn’t have his eggplants. His. Eggplants. _Those purple glories that make up his day all the time._

“Are you okay?” Kaito asked, eyes full of real concern.

“Of course I am. Why do you ask?”

What a smooth lie. No, he wasn’t fine. He was feeling even more depressed now, and he just wanted to go back home, even if he didn’t have his eggplants. But something told him that Kaito was not going to let this go that easily. As expected, he soon heard a sigh.

“Gakupo, are you lying to me because you don’t trust me enough, or is it because you’re feeling pouty?”

This man was seriously daring to say that he was being _pouty._

“I am not lying, and I am certainly not being pouty.”

“Gakupo.”

As the serious tone of voice took over along with a stern look, he had Gakupo’s full attention. Kaito didn’t use such a serious approach often, unless he absolutely _had_ to know or get something. Gakupo sighed, letting down his defiant look and patting the seat next to him. When Kaito sat beside him, he began to tell him about his day so far.

“…I went to the market earlier.”

“Okay.. What for?”

“To buy eggplants.”

“Ah. I see. Then what happened?”

“They ran out, so I had to come back without any…”

Now, had it been any other person, they would probably have given him a weird or a confused look and ended it there. But Kaito knew _exactly_ what Gakupo was going through, since there was one time when he went to his favorite ice cream store but they had closed for the day..

Kaito frowned slightly. He went from looking at the ground, to his ice cream, then to Gakupo before slowly opening his mouth to talk.

“Do you… Want some of my ice cream?”

Wait. What?

“Uh.. Could you repeat that? Please?”

“My ice cream. Do you want some?”

“And why would you be offering me your ice cream…?”

“Because… Whenever I’m feeling down, ice cream always helps. It’s sweet.”

“…"

“…?”

Huh. He never really cared for sweets that much, but hearing this, and seeing Kaito looking so unsure of himself, maybe he’ll give it a shot.

“…Alright. I’ll try some…”

Kaito gave him a big smile, nodding and holding out his ice cream cone. Leaning over, Gakupo took a bite of the treat and waited until he finished before looking up at Kaito. He was actually slightly surprised that the neon blue ice cream wasn’t half as bad as he expected it to be.

“It’s… Not too bad.”

“Right? I knew you’d like it.”

Seeing the obvious joy in the other’s eyes, Gakupo managed a tiny smile before dropping his head onto Kaito’s shoulder, closing his eyes once again.

“…Thank you. You helped me out.”

Kaito blushed and blinked rapidly for a moment, his eyes widening considerably. He chewed on his lip and looked down at the samurai beside him, trailing his eyes over the top of his head down to the end of his ponytail before smiling once again. Facing forward, he closed his eyes as a cool breeze brushed by. He rested his own head on top of Gakupo’s, his free hand stroking the purple locks softly.

“I’m glad.”


End file.
